This invention relates to methods and apparatus for resisting gliding device runaway.
Runaway of a gliding device, such as a ski or snowboard, that occurs when the gliding device is separated from a rider can be a problem, particularly on steep, well-groomed ski trails. For example, an unrestrained ski that becomes separated from a skier, e.g., when the skier falls and the ski binding releases the skier""s boot, may travel at high speed down the ski slope once liberated and cause injury or damage.
Various restraining devices, such as straps or leashes that connect a ski to the skier""s leg or boot, or ski brakes, have been used to resist ski runaway. Commonly-known ski brakes operate so that braking arms are retracted when the skier""s boot is secured to the ski by the ski bindings. When the bindings release the ski boot, the arms extend below the ski base to resist travel of the ski. In many ski brake designs, the skier""s boot depresses a pedal as the boot is engaged by a heel binding causing the braking arms to be retracted. Release of the boot by either the heel or toe binding frees the pedal from contact with the ski boot, and allows the braking arms to extend below the ski base.
Embodiments in accordance with various aspects of the invention provide a braking feature that resists gliding device runaway. In one aspect of the invention, the gliding device does not include any foot bindings or other device to secure a rider""s feet or other body portion to the gliding device. Thus, various aspects of the invention may be useful in preventing runaway of gliding devices that do not use bindings to secure a rider to the device, such as a snowdeck, snowskate, sled, skateboard, etc.
In one aspect of the invention, a gliding board includes an upper surface constructed and arranged to support a rider""s feet while the rider is standing without a binding to secure at least one foot to the upper surface, and a bottom surface constructed and arranged to contact a gliding surface. A braking feature is always in an active state to resist movement of the gliding board along the gliding surface. This is in contrast, for example, to a conventional ski brake that is put into an inactive state and does not resist movement of the ski when a ski boot is engaged with the ski binding.
In another aspect of the invention, a gliding device includes an upper surface constructed and arranged to support a rider""s feet while the rider is standing without a binding to secure at least one foot to the upper surface, and a bottom surface adapted to contact a gliding surface. A braking feature resists movement of the gliding board along the gliding surface when the rider is not supported by the upper surface.
In another aspect of the invention, a gliding device for supporting a rider when sliding on a surface includes a runner having an upturned end, a middle portion and a bottom surface that contacts a gliding surface. A deck is elevated from the runner, and has an upper surface that supports a rider and a longitudinal axis. A spacer is secured to the runner and to the deck so that forces applied by a rider on the deck are transmitted to the runner, and a braking feature is adapted to resist movement of the gliding device sliding on the gliding surface.
In another aspect of the invention, a gliding device for supporting a rider when sliding on a surface includes a runner having an upturned end, a middle portion and a bottom surface that contacts a gliding surface. A deck is elevated from the runner, and has an upper surface that supports a rider and a longitudinal axis. A spacer is secured to the runner and to the deck so that forces applied by a rider on the deck are transmitted to the runner. A braking feature adapted to resist movement of the gliding device sliding on the gliding surface may be controlled based on a force urging the bottom surface into contact with the gliding surface.
In another aspect of the invention, a gliding device for supporting a rider when sliding on a surface includes a runner having an upturned end, a middle portion and a bottom surface that contacts a gliding surface. A deck is elevated from the runner, and has an upper surface that supports a rider. A spacer is secured to the runner and to the deck so that forces applied by a rider on the deck are transmitted to the runner. A braking feature adapted to resist movement of the gliding device sliding on the gliding surface may be controlled based on a separation distance between a portion of the deck and a portion of the runner.
In another aspect of the invention, a gliding device for supporting a rider when sliding on a surface includes a runner having an upturned end, a middle portion and a bottom surface that contacts a gliding surface. A deck is elevated from the runner, and has an upper surface that supports a rider. A spacer is secured to the runner and to the deck so that forces applied by a rider on the deck are transmitted to the runner, and a braking feature adapted to resist movement of the gliding device sliding on the gliding surface may be deactivated by an adjustable deactivation force.
In other aspect of the invention, a gliding device for supporting a rider when sliding on a surface includes a runner having an upturned end, a middle portion and a bottom surface that contacts a gliding surface. A deck is elevated from the runner, and has an upper surface that supports a rider. A spacer is secured to the runner and to the deck so that forces applied by a rider on the deck are transmitted to the runner. A braking feature includes a braking element adapted to resist movement of the gliding device sliding on the gliding surface, and a delay element adapted to delay activation of the braking element for a period of time after the rider is no longer supported by the deck.
In another aspect of the invention, a gliding device for supporting a rider when sliding on a surface includes a runner having an upturned end, a middle portion and a bottom surface that contacts a gliding surface. A deck is elevated from the runner, and has an upper surface that supports a rider and a longitudinal axis. A spacer is secured to the runner and to the deck so that forces applied by a rider on the deck are transmitted to the runner. Braking means are provided for resisting movement of the gliding device on the gliding surface.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for resisting movement of a gliding device includes providing a gliding device having a runner with a bottom surface that contacts a gliding surface, a deck elevated from the runner, and a spacer secured to the runner and to the deck so that forces applied by a rider on the deck are transmitted to the runner. Movement of the gliding device on the gliding surface may be resisted by engaging a portion of the gliding device with the sliding surface.
These and other aspects of the invention will be apparent from the following description and appended claims.